A slit lamp microscope is used, by an ophthalmologist, for observing an eye (an anterior eye part) of an examinee.
A conventional slit lamp microscope will be explained.
The slit lamp microscope irradiates an eye of an examinee with a slit light from an oblique direction so as to visualize and observe transparent or semi-transparent tissues. The slit lamp microscope has a slit light optical system for emitting the slit light and a microscope unit for observing the eye of the examinee.
The microscope unit includes an object lens and a pair of binocular eyepiece lenses. A magnification changing section for changing observation magnification and an inward angle changing section for changing a binocular inward angle are provided between an object lens and the binocular eyepiece lenses (see PTL1: JP-A-S62-269923 and PTL 2: JP-A-2008-86435).
For example, a prism is used as the inward angle changing section.